Hats (male)
Hats are designed for head wearing. As well designed for the best class of players. Male hats are often different than female hats . Available at Select Tailors Items available for purchase from a tailor; may also be found in loot drops. M_Admiral_Hat.png|Padres Del Fuego|link=Admiral Hat BlueBand.png|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga|link=Blue Band BlueBandana.png|Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga|link=Blue Bandana M_High_Wing_Hat.png|Cuba, Tortuga|link=High Wing Hat M_Rough_Tricone2.png|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal|link=Rough Tricorne M_Straw_Explorer_Hat.png|Port Royal|link=Straw Explorer Hat Classic_Brown_Stove_Hat_M.jpg|Secret Trading Outpost Classic_Green_Stove_Hat_M.jpg|Secret Trading Outpost Multiple Color Variations Available The following styles can be found in a wide variety of colors from select Tailors. Unique and usually much brighter colors of these items can only be found in loot drops. M_Plain_Bandana.png|Bandana M_Plain_Cap.png|Cap M_Plain_Head_Band.png|Head Band Plain Accented Cotton Cavalier M.jpg|Accented Cavalier Plain Accented Cotton Tricorne M.jpg|Accented Tricorne Plain Accented High Wing Hat M.jpg|Accented High Wing Plain Accented Navy Hat M.jpg|Accented Navy Hat Plain Accented Ostrich Hat-0.jpg|Accented Ostrich Hat Plain Cotton Cavalier-0.jpg|Cavalier Plain Cotton Gaucho-0.jpg|Gaucho Plain Cotton Tricorne M.jpg|Tricorne Plain Cotton High Wing Hat.jpg|High Wing Plain Cotton Navy Hat M.jpg|Navy Hat Plain Cotton Ostrich Hat-0.jpg|Ostrich Hat Plain Cotton Stocking Cap-0.jpg|Stocking Hat Plain Cotton Stove Hat-0.jpg|Stove Hat Plain Cotton Tricorne-0.jpg|Tricorne Infamy Rewards Hats ﻿Some hats can only be found at the SvS and PvP Merchants on Ile D'Etable De Porc and Isla De La Avaricia, or in Barbossa's Grotto after getting to a certain Infamyrank. Bronze_Cabaset.jpg|Bronze Cabaset Steel_Hat.jpg|Steel Cabaset Black_Explorer_Hat.jpg|Black Explorer Hat Black_Guacho2.jpg|Black Gaucho Conquistador.jpg|Steel Conquistador FrenchTricorneMale.png|French Tricorne Spanish Ostrich Hat.jpg|Spanish Ostrich Hat Peddlers Hats Peddlers will have for each month a special outfit, and for some holidays too. Usually these outfits contain a hat too. They can be found in Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego and Cuba. Don't hesitate if you want go and buy quickly because an outfit stays for only two months. Corsair hat.png|Barbary Corsair BaronHatM.png|Barony Screenshot_2010-11-23_22-26-26.jpg|Royal Commodore RCMHat.png|Raven's Cove Mercenary PeddlerSeptHat.png|Capt. Black Blue French Hat M.jpg|French Fencer Peddler12Hat.png|Pilgrim Explorer BurgundyMale.png|Merchant Voyager DiplomatHatUpdated.png|The Diplomat PeddlerJuneHat.png|French Assassin Screenshot 2010-11-28 07-15-45.jpg|Emerald Duelist Green Silk Beanie.png|Snapdragon Screenshot 2010-12-01 06-26-26.jpg|Town Mayor's Outfit Screenshot 2010-11-25 10-56-49.jpg|Treasure Hunter Admiral Hat.jpg|Admiral Red Gaucho.png|Spanish Adventurer JuneHat.png|Crimson Captain MayHat.png|Spanish Conquistador ScourgeHat.png|Scourge of the Seas Leaked Peddler Hats In October of 2012, 9 outfits were accidentally released to Live Servers. 3 of them were old repeats, one was the actual month's outfit, and the other 5 were all new. Below are the all-new peddler items from the outfits that only a handful of pirates got their hands on. ChinaHat.png|China Seas Warrior Peddler Holiday Hats Peddlers usually sell special outfits during certain Holidays. These usually stay in stock shorter than normal Peddler sets, sometimes they aren't every out for more than 2 days. They usually recur every year with their corresponding Holiday Event. New years clothes3.png|New Year's Eve Valentine's Hat.png|Valentine's Day Mardi Gras Hat.png|Mardi Gras M St. Patrick's Hat.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Wildfire Bandana.PNG|Mother's Day PrinceHat.png|Father's Day HalloweenHatUpdated.jpg|Halloween & Friday the 13th Winter_Festival_CapM.png|Christmas Peddler Special Event Hats Peddlers sometimes sell outfits during special events in the game, or just as a surprise. These outfits are usually out for a very short time, sometimes not even more than 3 days! Rogue Privateer Hat.png|Rogue Privateer BHBandana.png|Bounty Hunter SeaSerpentHat.png|Sea Serpent Loot Only Hats These hats can only be found in Loot and can sometimes be as hard to find as a Famed weapon. Blue red party hat.jpg|Only found from Rage Ghosts. DarkOstrich.png|Found in any loot. NavyHatMale.jpg| Found in any loot. Item No Longer Available. Quest Clothing These items can only be obtained through completion of certain quests. Recruit Bandana.jpg|Earned from Pirate Life Quest Screenshot 2010-11-28 12-32-57.jpg|Earned from Clothing Fit for a Pirate Quest Adventure Ostrich HatM.jpg|Earned from Adoria's Family Quest Bonus Item Hats These Items can only be obtained by doing bonus parts of certain quests. File:Magenta_HAT.png|Earned from completing the Bonus Item for the Raven's Cove Story Quest Special Event Hats Scoundrel Hat.png|Obtained by Redeem Code Black Buccaneer Hat.png|Obtained by Redeem Code Item no Longer Available. MLoyaltyBandana.jpg|Obtained at Tailor Shops during late fall of 2008 (November 27-30). Item no Longer Available. CrossbonesBandanaMale.png|Obtained at Tailor Shops during 2009 Founder's Feast Item no Longer Available. Discontinued Hats roughtricorn.png|Green Rough Tricorne LightGreenRoughTricorne.jpg|Light Green Rough Tricorne|link=Rough Tricorne Category:Clothing